The Perfect Angel
by sofiatc2001
Summary: Adam is a teen trying to survive by hiding in the woods and raiding empty houses. But everything changes when he meets a group of survivors. Especially when he meets Carl Grimes.
1. I'm Adam

It was a hot summer day, Adam remembered that. He was skateboarding in his hometown when hell broke loose. The horrifying screams were what most marked him. His mother trying to run to him, but with no luck. She was caught by two of those dead things. Children calling for their parents, adults pleading to God... Adam chuckled, looking down from the tree he was in. At that time, even if the teen knew it was bad, he still had hope. But not now. Everyone was dead. Now Adam knew how to raid, he knew how to survive. **All by himself.**

Right now, Adam was on top of the tallest tree in the wood, watching how the walker's situation was. There weren't a lot of them, maybe ten or twelve, but Adam wasn't dumb enough to fight them all. He was smarter than that. Smarter than most adults, for what he saw. He took his binoculars and watched his surroundings. No one in the perimeter.

"Good. " Adam leaned into the tree. It was a cold day today, he noticed. The teen grabbed a jacket from his backpack and relaxed, hearing the sounds of the woods. Until he heard footsteps. He dropped off the tree and picked up his bat. A very silent weapon, nice to use when killing walkers. He ran to the nearest bush and tried not to make a sound. The man was in his thirties-forties and had a huge crossbow. But then the teen moved and the man noticed him. Adam grabbed a nearby stone and threw it when the man was looking around; fortunately, it landed near some bushes on the other side of the path.

"Who is there?!" The man screamed, making Adam shiver. Some moments later, the man turned around and left. The teen sighed and clamped up the same tree again. He was relieved that he could survive one more day.

"Carl? Where are you?!" Rick shouted. They were surrounded by walkers, and it was bad. The ammo was running out quickly and they were getting tired, but they didn't know that someone was watching. Adam quickly ran to the other side of the woods, where there was a radio with functional speakers. He could put some CD on it and the walkers would let them go. But he needed to be fast; the teen wanted to help them, but he wanted to survive. Adam turned on the radio and started the music. As the first piano stroke sounded, he ran the hell out of there, into the woods and up to the trees. He was a great climber and now that was a great advantage. Grabbing his binoculars, be started to watch the walkers slowly walk away. The people down there were really confused, and Adam smiled. They could go back to their families now. Thinking about that, the teen laid back and quickly feel asleep.

"That didn't make any sense!" Rick said, pacing around. Daryl looked at his feet thinking about who it could be. Until he realized.

"Someone's in the woods. Someone alive." Michonne gauged her eyes and Rick stopped dead in his tracks. If there was someone there, he or she would not last long. And Rick was in debt with him/her. They needed to get that person out of the woods. " I don't know for sure where he is. Or she."

Michonne shifted in her seat. Rick would certainly try to get that person, but they didn't know if he was trustworthy. Not that she wasn't grateful for what he did, but the woods where were full of walkers, and she wouldn't repeat what happened today. "Rick, we need to now if the woods are safe before we go there. Because I know that you want to do it."

Carl heard the conversation and he decided that he would poke in. "I can go with someone. Daryl can go with me because he knows where he saw him."

The boy had the leadership of his father, Michonne thought. She smiled, but the woman needed to be rational in this situation. They had an unknown person in the woods that could be already dead and Rick wanted to get him. The man started pacing again, thinking about a solution.

Adam woke up with the sounds of footsteps. He quickly grabbed his backpack and bat; climbing down the tree and running to hide behind a bush. Adam stopped breathing, not to make the same mistake. He saw a teenager walking around with a shotgun. To distract him, he threw one of his dead batteries against a distant tree. With affect. The boy runs to check on it and Adam pulls out his throwing knife and runs quickly but quietly to the long haired boy. Striking his knife his ribs, Adam whispered.

"I'm sorry for the knife, but I don't know you."

Carl turned around and that was the first time they saw each other.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; this is my first The Walking Dead fanfiction. Please review! Thank you ;p


	2. Natural attraction

The boy was gorgeous. Light brown hair adorably brushed to the side, covering the left side of his forehead. Dark brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and a bright smile made Carl's heart beat faster than normal. Adam looked at the slightly taller boy with long hair. His icy blue eyes were drowning him. But he had a shotgun, and that made Adam suspicious. He could be many things, but he wasn't stupid. After all, he had survived for all those years.

Stepping back, Adam looked around trying to find his stuff. They were in a tree near them, but not in reach distance and running could startle the bright-eyed boy. Besides, Adam wasn't in the mood to get killed that day. Following his line of sight, Carl hid the gun behind his back while looking into the boy's eyes. They were calming him, in a weird way. Giving a little chuckle, Adam gave him the 'are you serious?' look and soon Carl joined in. After the laughter died, the teens went back to the awkward positions they once had.

"Um... Hi," Adam started, staring at the ground. It was so interesting, with his grass and dirt. And the ability to give him a break from the intensive pair of eyes glancing at him. A blush formed in his sun-kissed skin, making Adam even more embarrassed. Carl cleared his throat, as ashamed as the teen was.

"Hello. I'm Carl," The long haired boy slapped himself mentally; why was he so nervous?! It wasn't a dangerous situation and he had done it many times, so why the hell had his heart flutter at the sight of the smaller teen's blush? This was so confusing to him on so many levels.

Carl had convinced him to walk with him, for some reason. Adam knew better; he knew not to trust strangers or to have hope for a better world, but the way Carl talked about a world without the rotten bastards, full of dreams and determination made the teen have a little bit more faith. The sound of crushing leaves and the breeze made Adam smile, he always love these days.

Carl was walking in front of him, with his gunshot in hand, protecting him. Adam had his good old backpack and baseball bat in his grasp, daring the walkers to attack him. But the fact that he was being protected made his blood boil; Adam had survived in the woods and hadn't been bit, so he didn't need the protection of the taller boy.

"You understand that I know how to protect myself, right?" Adam's voice sounded sarcastic, which made Carl's blue eyes roll. But Adam got closer to the older teen, for precaution.

The feeling of their bodies touching made Carl's hormones go wild and his blood rush down. He never felt love towards any girl or boy (with the exception of his mother and father, of course, but that was different), so this field was unknown territory for him.

Adam noticed the sudden contact, but he didn't back away. Carl had this aura surrounding him that screamed safety and warmth, and the teen liked that. And he looked really badass with the long hair and sheriff hat; Adam wondered if it was a real one...

"Carl?" Rick's voice echoed through the woods, reaching to the teens.

"Dad?"

Carl walked to the voices, but Adam was insecure. What if he was greeted with guns and threats? But everything disappeared when the blue-eyed teen grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" He felt his heart was beating like crazy. Adam blushed when he saw the huge grin on his face.

They started running and laughing about nothing in general, just being carefree. Adam felt like he had wings, and all because of the teen with long hair.

"Dad, this is Adam," Carl presented as they got near the group; but the confused adults only saw a mop of light brown hair behind Carl's shoulder. The taller teen clears his throat, making Adam jump slightly. He peeked from Carl's frame, brown eyes shining; he hated doing this, he was very shy in this situations.

"Hello..." Carl rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Now he was shy...

"Hey, I'm Rick Grimes. How're you doing?" Adam stepped next to the other teen. He smiled gently, trying to ignore the guns in his arms.

"This is my father," Adam nodded, blushing a little. This felt like he was being presented to his girlfriend's parents. In this case, his girlfriend was a blue-eyed, long-haired, 5'8'' teen who hears a sheriff's hat.

"You want to come with us to our camp?" Carl asked, making Adam back away slowly. Rick and the others were hesitating as well. He didn't want to be unwelcomed, so Adam turned back. When he was starting to sprint, a hand stopped him.

He was pulled to Carl's chest, making him squeak. The teen was warm, making him want to snuggle in and sleep. Adam hadn't felt so comfortable since the dead started walking.

Carl blushed, realizing that he liked having the smaller teen against his chest; he liked having that mop of light brown hair listening to his heartbeat. He looked really cute, with his cheeks all red and his mind started to wonder off to dangerous territories. Like Adam sucking his dick, moaning and panting. His blood rushed down, making him hard.

"He's coming with us," Carl informed, surprising Adam and the others. Grabbing him again, the teen started walking.

"We don't know if he's-" Michonne started

"I'm not," Adam interrupted, sounding very serious. He hated when others doubted him; it made him feel betrayed in a way. Carl smiled, seeing the fire in the smaller teen's eyes.

"Carl, let's talk about this," Rick tried to negotiate, but with no luck. He was dead set on taking Adam with him, especially after that snuggle scene.

"You won't live with yourself if he dies, just because you decided to leave him out to get eaten," Rick shivered at the thought of the teen (who wasn't much older than his son) laying down as he took his painful last breath.

Carl could see that Daryl was still suspicious, seeing that he was staring at Adam with a dangerous look. The crossbow didn't help the situation at all, of course.  
"Why don't we bring him to the infirmary to check him up and if he is okay, then we will welcome him to Alexandria."

Adam and Carl exchanged a glance; after some moments, they both agreed to the offer. The teen smiled,

"Let go then."


	3. The ice skating boy

Adam and Carl were walking behind the group, talking quietly to each other."So what did you do before...this?" Asked Carl, pointing to their surroundings. Alexandria wasn't far way, but it was a good walk. Adam looked at his feet, smiling, "Ice skating. I used to do it a lot, like five times a week," Carl's eyes widened, looking at the smaller teen. Adam, before the whole 'the dead are walking' situation, actually won two gold medals in the junior's championship. He was really good, and his coach used to say that it was because of his Russian blood. His grandfather, a retired general, always went to his practices and to the competitions. The old man didn't know how to show affection, so that was why Adam's father was a dick to him (and everyone else).

"Really? So you went to competitions and things like that?" The teen nodded, telling him about his two wins, four silver and one bronze medals. Adam's dream (like anyone in that field) was to win the Olympics. He wanted to be like Yulia Lipnitskaia the youngest skater to go to the Oympics, with only fifteen years. But this crazy thing happened and his dream dropped dead.

Carl was really impressed with the brunette. He was that good when he was twelve?

"The world is fucked up," He whispered, looking at the ground. Carl didn't talk much, but he was so curious about the smaller teen. Discovering the boy in the woods felt like a miracle.

Carl mentally slapped himself; that thought was way too cheesy. Adam seemed like his mind was wondering god knows where thinking about the days of past glory. Back in the day, everyone thought he was made of rubber. He could do a Billmann spin or a Y spin while holding his ankle with ease; of course he trained a lot but, as his older sister used to say, he had something in his genes.

"I didn't ask you, what is your full name. My last name is Grimes and yours?"

Adam chuckled; this was going to be good. He had the biggest names on planet Earth and most of it in Russian. The teen commonly used his mother's name, because it was American, but he wanted to make Carl confused.

"Volkov, as in wolf."

The lady in front of them stopped, looking at the American-Russian boy. He grinned.

"Is that Russian?" She asked and Adam nodded. Carl couldn't stop staring at him, and his ears were starting to turn red.

Carl's dad turned around and eyed the pair. Adam broke eye contact first, looking at the floor.

"From my dad's side. I have a really big name, with my great-grandfather's name along with my grandpa's and grandma's. My sister Mariska has my great-grandmother's name instead-or had, I don't know how she is," Adam sighed, thinking about his family. His dad was in the military and was the most heartless man he knew. He had a baby sister, but the son of a bitch fell asleep while she was taking a bath next to him and... it's pretty easy to guess what happened. Because of that and many other things, the ice skater's parents divorced. He lived with his mom and older sister during the school year and then he would spend the summer vacations in Russia with his grandpa.

He really loved the elderly man; his stories, his corny jokes and his endless support. He was the reason Adam got into ice skate, and he got to meet Yvana, the crazy Russian prima ballerina that taught him all the elementary things.

"Can you tell us? I mean- If you want to, of course," Carl was careful, everyone was a little sentimental concerning the past life, and the teen was no exception.

"Sure. I'm Adam Maksimilian Erik Luka Zakhar Nikifor Volkov," The blue-eyed teen smiled, looking at the smaller teen fondly.

"That is a really beautiful name." Adam blushed, turning his head to hide it. Carl was an idiot, making those types of comments.

"But the family who came with it sucked." The adults gulped, looking at him. Reality hurt like a bitch, but he had to live with it. Music and ice skating helped, but the pressure of their normal day was huge.

Carl wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered, "The hardships are what makes us the way we are."

Looking up at the teen, Adam held his breath. He was beautiful, with the forest's light embellished his best features. His expression was gentle, but the strong lines in his face made him look really strong. His clear blue eyes with covered with long lashes and strings of brown hair. The Russian teen's eyes went to his full lips.

'Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking?!' He got away from Carl's grasp, making said teenager surprised. Rick cleared his throat, shattering their small bubble.

"We better go" Daryl said, pointing to the safe zone with his crossbow. Adam nodded and started walking, ignoring the other teen.

As soon as the guards of the metal gate saw Rick, Daryl and Michonne, they opened the doors. Carl and Adam were further away, dodging one or two zombies. Apparently, they were in the back of the town, which had no walkers.

The tension between the teens was an awkward one. After the whole ' I'm staring at you and having weird thoughts' things.

Carl was looking at his neck, eyeing the chain that he had. "Is that a dog tag?"

Adam's eyes went down to his used T-shirt. Nodding, he decided to stop ignoring the teen, because it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, from my grandpa Erik. He was a general in the Russian army." He took the dog tag from his shirt, showing it to Carl. It was a bit rusty from the years, but it was still a precious item for him.

"Did he..." The blue eyed teen started, being interrupted by the other.

"Old age."

~~**~~  
Adam Maksimilian Volkov was interesting, to say the least. Carl was really excited to learn more about him.


	4. The old oak tree

Carl sat down near an old oak, feeling the cold breeze run through his hair. 'Adam is taking his time' he thought as he leaned against the strong tree. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who is it?" A silky voice asked. Carl chuckled as Adam came into his sight' "I'm-officially-not a threat to society. Unless you piss me off."

Adam sat down next to Carl, smiling. They grew silent, thinking back to their misadventures and adventures.

"It's a shame that the world is like this," A pair of eyes looked at Adam as the teen stared at the sky. A sigh left his plump lips, "It was really beautiful, even with all its scars."

Carl was really curious about the boy. He had a mysterious background but a very calm aura. He was always optimistic, even if all his family is dead.

"Can I ask you something?" The bright-eyed teen asked, watching the smaller boy sit up.

"You just did," Adam joked, making Carl laugh, "My jokes today are great. But yeah, what is it?"

"How are can with all of this," He asked, pointing to the gates. Outside, walkers tried their best to eat some human flesh, "Knowing that your family is most certainly dead?"

Adam took a deep breath and looked up at the sky once more. After that, he shifted his gaze to the grass surrounding the oak tree, ignoring Carl's stare.

"It comes down to the survival of the strongest. Is it really worth feeling depressed and eventually killing yourself or dying just because your family died? I'm my opinion, you should take them as an example and learn how to survive. Besides, bashing the fuckers in the head is fun and it's a way you can revenge your family," Carl looked at the teen next to him, surprised. Adam hugged his knees to his chest, feeling his eyes tearing up, "You can't have feelings for anyone. You need to be able to identify others' weaknesses so you can be stronger and live longer. I know this sounds horrible, but the world turned upside down to a dark place, full of death, betrayals and vengeance."

The taller teen was speechless, but then he heard a sob come from the other boy. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

When he realized what he did, Carl waited for the boy to pull away or something like that, but the smaller teen just rested his head on his shoulders. Adam stopped sobbing after it, wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to tell something that I never told anyone. Before we found Alexandria, me and my group found shelter in an old prison," Adam's dark eyes shone as he looked at the taller man, "We lost some people there, one of them being my mom."

The boy held his breath as he stared at Carl. His eyes were wide open, showing every kind of emotion.

"Her name was Lori. " Adam curled up against Carl's chest, listening closely to the teen, "She was pregnant with my sister at that time. Maggie had to do an emergency cesarean section to deliver Judith and-"

Adam sat up and hugged Carl, seeing the tears on his face. He started drawing small circles on his back and whispering sweet nothings.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine," Adam said, calming Carl. The teen stopped crying some time after that.

The two boys maintained that position, finding comfort in each other's warmth.

What they failed to notice was that Michonne was behind the tree, listening to their conversation.

Adam walked into the nursery and he immediately saw a blonde head pop out of the crib.

The teen chuckled as the small girl made looked at him with a curious expression.

"Hey there, Judith. My name is Adam and I'm going to babysit you for a while," He said, gently. The baby in front of him smiled like she understood everything he said.

Adam kneeled down in front of Judith and started making funny faces to entertain the girl. The baby started giggling and clapping at him.

Adam bowed, thanking his audience for the attention. Somehow, this made Judith laugh so much she fell backwards from her sitting position.

"Come here," Adam picked the girl from her crib when tears formed in her blue eyes. He started to walk around the room with the baby in his arms, "It's okay. There's no need to cry."

Judith rested her head on the boy's shoulder and yawned. The teen smiled fondly at that as he gently rocked the girl.

"Getting sleepy, aren't we?"

Adam hummed a song to put the baby to sleep. A song his mother used to sing to him when he was Judith's age.

The boy kissed her forehead as the young girl fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams," He whispered, putting her in the crib and covering her in the blanket.

He sat down on the bed next to the resting baby and picked up a book that was laying around.

After some pages, someone entered the room. Adam instinctively ran put himself in front of the crib, to protect the peaceful girl.

"You have quite the motherly instincts," A woman- Michonne - said. Adam calmed down and sat on the bed again. The lady looked at the crib and smiled at the sight of Judith, "Thank god she's asleep. We had a hard time with that. How did you do it?"

"I made her laugh and then sang to her," Adam said, shrugging his shoulders. Michonne sat next to him, sighing. 'This is the boy Carl is so attached to', she thought.

"Where did you learn to defend yourself?" Michonne asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"My dad taught me. He was in the army," The teen leaned against the headboard, feeling the woman's eyes on him.

"So you know how to fend for yourself," Her voice was quiet and Adam barely heard her, "Being here most feel really strange."

"Yeah, kind of. I was used to surviving on my own," The boy looked up to the ceiling. Michonne nodded, understanding very how he felt. After all, she used to be alone.

"Are you thinking about staying here?"

Adam sighed. This wasn't in his plans. He worked better on his own, but there was something in his heart that told him to stay. Something related to someone.

"Yeah, I'll stay."


	5. Dirty thoughts and comforting songs

**A/N: I'm sorry for the previous chapter. So, welcome to the fun land of Perfect Angel! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

It was Adam's first time guarding Alexandria. Rick was with him, giving the teen instructions. Killing walkers was fun, but the boy was quite nervous. He couldn't mess up anything, or else it would be their end.

"Calm down," Rick said, showing him a fatherly smile, "It's going to be alright. Breathe in and then shoot."

Gaining more confidence from Rick, Adam killed more undead creatures. Ten minutes after that, Daryl showed up, carrying his crossbow. He smiled to the teen, who returned it. These past days, the relation between Adam and Daryl seemed to grow. Just by doing everyday chores, they started to trust each other. Now the man taught the teen how to defend himself without a weapon or how to block a walker so that you don't get bit.

"Get out, kiddo. You've done enough," Daryl joined Rick as Adam nodded in consent. He was getting tired from all that shooting.

Carl went to his usual resting place, but a voice stopped him. _Someone was singing._ The teen followed the divine voice at it continued to sing a melody. Carl could feel the emotions the person was feeling just by hearing it. Getting a bit closer, the boy listened to it carefully.

 _"Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult._  
 _I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you._  
 _I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else._  
 _But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there."_

 _Was that?..._ Carl went around the old oak tree without making any noise, and his suspicions were confirmed. Adam was sitting against the big tree, with tears streaming down his beautiful face. He was the owner of the angelic voice. Thankfully, the brunet didn't hear the bright-eyed teen, so he continued to sing.

 _" I was always playing; that's the feeling I got._  
 _That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know._  
 _I don't regret that I was born anymore._  
 _Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon."_

Carl didn't like seeing Adam crying because it made his heart ache. But the boy seemed to be taking a burden off his mind. Tears still rolled out of the boy's dark eyes. Dark eyes that were once full of life, but now they were covered in sadness and longing.

 _" I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here._  
 _I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true._  
 _Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go._  
 _I'm going to live in a new morning."_

Adam hugged his knees as the words flew out of his mouth. He would always sing when he felt like the world was closing in on him, leaving him breathless. Just like his mother used to do. _'I'm going to survive. I'm going to do it'_ , he thought as he resumed his singing.

" _Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die._  
 _I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die._  
 _Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness_  
 _I can feel the warmth from deep inside my heart._ "

Michonne and Rick saw as Carl walked around the tree and could hear someone singing. Michonne smiled, recognizing the voice of the lively boy that they saved. But this time he didn't sound so happy as he always was. Rick raised an eyebrow and looked over at Michonne, who just waved her head as if she was telling him to leave the teens alone.

 _" Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever-changing._  
 _I can't remember what happened anymore, but_  
 _If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice_  
 _For some reason, now, that is My Most Precious Treasure."_

Adam knew it. He was going to be the one who blew the brains of the last walker. He just knew it. What he was expecting were the pair of arms wrapping around him, giving the boy the feeling of safety and warmth. H felt like the world was alright again.

"I'm here. You're not alone," Adam closed his eyes and leaned against Carl's chest. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He had succumbed to his feeling for the teen, even if the bright-eyed boy didn't return them.

Michonne smiled as she stared at the teens. They feel asleep soon after Adam stopped crying and they looked really cute together, but it was getting late. So she gave a little nudge on Carl's shoulder. This seemed to wake the teen up, who tighten the grip around Adam's body. This woke the smaller brunet.

Carl blushed and pulled his arms away from the boy, leaving Adam in a confused state. He was so adorable with his sleepy face and confused expression. His dark eyes shifted from Carl (who was freaking out inside) to Michonne (who had a Cheshire grin on her face).

The woman guided Adam to the bedroom he shared with Carl, as said teen followed behind. He hated his dad's idea, but 'he had to make friends' as Rick put it. Yeah, because sleeping with the boy you're crushing is not stressing. And, to make things worse, they shared a bed. Of course, they had pillows to separate their sides, but it wasn't enough.

Carl always woke up first, so it was his task to wake Adam up. 'And then they ask why I took so many time in the bathroom,' he thought. The sight of the smaller brunet wearing an old t-shirt and boxers while purring your name is a very close reality to Carl's fantasies. He didn't want to think about his fantasies, how he dreamt that Adam was screaming his name as he came all over himself, or when he saw Adam getting undressed and imagined the brunet walking over to sit on his lap and start kissing him and...

"Is anything wrong?" Adam asked, stopping his mind to go to more dangerous places. This was getting out of hand. He was sure he wasn't gay, but then why was he so attracted to Adam?

'Maybe because he was the only teen my age I talked with these past few months' No, that was stupid. Now he just had to focus on not getting hard while watching Adam take his clothes off. That was his priority.


End file.
